


Yubikitta (指切った)

by MagicalAstronomer



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Delusions, Descent into Madness, F/M, Miku is not having a good time, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Love, Possessive Behavior, Slow Build, Yandere, Yandere Miku, pinky promises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalAstronomer/pseuds/MagicalAstronomer
Summary: "We pinky-promised."Hatsune Miku has always been the butt of everyone's jokes, her family moving her from place to place to escape the endless bullying. But when she reunites with a boy that saved her from a bully as a child, she quickly grows obsessed with him. So obsessed, she finds herself willing to do anything to keep him with her, even if she has to turn to drastic measures.(Experimental yandere!Miku.)





	1. Prologue / The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> SO I HAD AN IDEA
> 
> I was looking at yandere stuff when I noticed that there aren't many tragic yanderes. Like, yanderes that hate themselves for everything they do to keep their loved one but they do it anyway because their love outweighs that. Yanderes that spiral into depression because of their actions. Something like that.
> 
> I wanted to experiment, so I decided I'm going to try to write a fic revolving around that idea with my Yuuma/Miku pairing. Hopefully I can keep this going. 
> 
> Characters don't belong to me, blah blah blah. Enjoy, and comment if you have time.

_ The sky was vast and blue that day, with nary a cloud to interrupt its beauty. The meadow grass was lush and green as it swayed to the gentle rhythm of the wind. The air was cool as the sun was warm and golden.  It was a perfect spring day to sit outside and play. _

_ How Miku wished she could enjoy it. _

_ Miku slammed onto the ground with a cry, hugging her legs to her chest as she whimpered. She looked up at her tormentor fearfully. “Stop! I just wanted to play ball with you!” she cried. _

_ “Why would we let a weakling like  _ you _ play with  _ us?” _ the redheaded girl growled in return. “You're like a bug! A fly! Easy to crush!” The bully kicked her and Miku continued to cower. “Actually, you're so tiny, you remind me more of a gnat! A stupid gnat!” _

_ “Stop, please!” Miku yelled. She curled into herself more to shield her face from the girl's kicks. “Just let me go home! I won’t bother you again!” _

_ “I’m gonna make sure of that, ya stupid gnat-girl…” The bully stepped towards her and grabbed her collar, forcing Miku to face her. She pulled back a fist, and Miku closed her eyes… _

_ “STOP!” _

_ Both the bully and Miku looked up in surprise. _

_ It was a boy. A boy with dusty pink hair and sharp lime eyes, which pierced into the bully’s purple ones. The bully’s hand lowered and Miku trembled, unable to distinguish friend from foe. _

_ The boy stepped towards them both. “Let her go, Ritsu.” _

_ Ritsu narrowed her eyes at the boy. “What's it to you, freak?” _

_ “She didn't do anything,” the boy said firmly. “Let her go before I make you.” _

_ “Make me, then!” Ritsu yelled. _

_ Taking the challenge, the boy rushed forward and tackled Ritsu. Her eyes flew open in surprise and her fingers loosened, allowing Miku to drop to the ground. She watched, mesmerized, as Ritsu and the boy fought, feet and fists flying everywhere. _

_ Finally, the boy's fist made contact with Ritsu’s nose, causing Ritsu to fly backwards into the grass. She screamed, holding her face. “Augh! What did you DO?!” To Miku’s horror and astonishment, Ritsu removed her hands, revealing a bloody nose. _

_ “That will teach you,” said the boy, getting up. Miku saw that bruises forming on him. “Now leave her alone.” _

_ Ritsu glared daggers at him as she wobbly stood and took off from the meadow, leaving the boy and the stunned Miku behind her. _

_ After a moment of silence, the boy turned to Miku. “I’m sorry you had to see that. Are you okay?” _

_ Miku nodded slowly. “I-I’m okay.” She stepped towards him gingerly, seized with awe and curiosity. “W-why did you save me? You didn't need to get yourself hurt…” _

_ The boy brushed the dirt from his shorts. “Big kids shouldn't pick on smaller kids. My sister told me that.” He smiled at her. “What's your name?” _

_ “M-Miku,” said Miku. _

_ “I’m Yuuma,” said the boy, stretching out a hand to her. “Do you want me to take you home?” _

_ Miku stared at his pale, bruising hand for a moment. She took it, surprised by its warmth. “Yeah.” _

_ The two children walked from the meadow back to the town, through the streets and into Miku’s neighborhood, all by Miku’s direction. As they walked, they talked a little, asking about age and favorite colors, until they reached Miku’s small white house.  _

_ “Thank you for saving me,” Miku said, smiling. “You were really cool.” _

_ “It's okay,” said Yuuma. “I’m glad you're feeling better.” _

_ “Can we play tomorrow?” _

_ “No,” said Yuuma. “I’m moving soon. I just wanted to look around one more time.” _

_ Miku felt her heart grow heavy at his words. “Well, maybe we can promise to see each other again?” _

_ Yuuma thought for a moment. “Okay. I promise.” _

_ “Pinky promise?” she asked, holding out her pinky finger. _

_ Yuuma smiled and wrapped his own finger around hers. “Pinky promise.” _

_ Then he walked away, and Miku went back to her life. _

_ And it stayed that way for ten years. _


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, whoooo.  
> I'm actually writing something for once.

The memories flew through Miku’s mind as she stared intensely into the bathroom mirror.

She observed her reflection closely. Long sea-green hair that she forced into pigtails, messy and stringy from years of pulling. Pale white skin, still pallid from her latest flu. Big blue eyes, underlined by dark circles from turbulent sleep patterns. A black school uniform and blue tie, and a baggy pink cardigan with sleeves that were too long.

_ Would that boy accept me even if I looked like this? _

Miku reached into a drawer and pulled out her favorite flower pin. She brushed some of her bangs out of her face and applied it, exposing her left eye. She tried smiling cutely at the mirror.

_ Better. _

Satisfied, she left her room and entered the dining room, where her brother Mikuo was quietly munching on cereal. As she came in, he waved to her. “Gud mornfing,” he greeted, mouth full of cornflakes.

Miku couldn't help but smile. “Good morning, Kuo.”

“Don't talk with your mouth full, Mikuo,” said a voice from the kitchen. Meiko, Miku’s mother, stepped out with her hands on her hips.

Mikuo swallowed his cereal. “Sorry, Mom.”

Meiko gave him a brief glare but smiled at Miku. “Morning, Miku,” she said. 

“Morning, Mom,” Miku replied. She took a deep breath--the smell of grilling leeks filled her nose. “Are those leek and egg sandwiches?”

“Exactly,” said Meiko. She went back into the kitchen, and returned with a plate of the sandwiches. “Now hurry and eat up, don't want to be late.”

“Don't eat all of them,” said Mikuo. “I’m gonna take one to school.”

Miku ignored him and swiped a sandwich off the plate, digging into it immediately.  _ Delish. _

The two kids hastily finished their breakfast before grabbing their bags. “Bye, mom!” they chorused, and soon they were walking towards Crypton High School.

As they neared the campus, Mikuo looked at Miku, eyes full of worry. “Will you be okay today?” he asked.

“I’ll be okay,” said Miku, her hand gripping the strap of her bag tightly. At his expression, she continued, “Please don’t worry about me, Kuo. I have friends at this school now. The bullying isn’t like it was last time.”

Mikuo gazed at her for a long time. Then he sighed. “OK, I trust you. I just worry about you. Do your best, today.” 

“Kuuuuuoooo!”

The duo turned to see the blonde-haired Kagamine twins coming towards them. Mikuo smirked. “And there’s my favorite girl and her brother.” He turned back to Miku. “Stay safe today, okay?” He ruffled her hair and walked away to join the twins.

Miku stared after him as he cheerfully greeted them and kissed the smaller girl. The memories of that pink-haired hero flashed through her mind again.  _ If only….  _

Shaking her head, Miku shuffled away into the school.

Miku stopped at the entrance to the hallway, watching the other chatting students nervously.  _ Classroom, _ she thought, _ Just gotta get to the classroom.  _ Lowering her head as to not raise suspicion, Miku quietly walked past the students and made her way to her homeroom.

She exhaled a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding when she reached the classroom. She looked inside to see the room crowded with more talking teenagers, among them being a familiar green-haired girl. Miku waved to her excitedly and stepped inside to greet her. “Morning, Gumi--”

Then, Miku’s foot made contact with an ankle and before she knew it she was tumbling to the tile floor. She slammed down with a crash, her bag and books flying from her hands. As she laid, her brain trying to process what happened, she heard the grimly familiar sound of mocking laughter. She pushed herself up enough to see the haughty grin of a certain blonde.

“Watch where you’re stepping, klutz,” said Neru, proceeding to laugh.

“Bug off, Neru!” Miku heard Gumi retort, and soon Miku was helped up by a pair of small hands. “You okay? You fell,” Gumi said, leading her to their desks. She set Miku’s bag next to her chair.

Miku simply nodded in response. 

Luckily, the bell rang soon after and everyone dutifully took their seats. The teacher, Mrs. Megurine, entered the room. “Good morning, class,” she said in her soft, husky voice. (Miku could almost hear the boys swooning.)

“Good morning, Mrs. Megurine,” the students chorused. 

“Today is a very special day,” she said. “We have received a new student. His name is Yuuma Yamada, from Tokyo. Please do your best to make him feel welcome.”

As the class murmured, Miku felt as if time had stopped.

_ Yuuma…?! Could it be?! _

Her hands were shaking underneath her desk as her thoughts raced.  _ Is it really him? The boy who helped me, the first one who ever did? No, it couldn’t be. Is Yuuma a common name? I didn’t know what his last name was. But what if it is him? What if-- _

“Miku!”

Miku snapped out of her trance and looked at Gumi. “Huh?”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re going pale and…”

Whatever Gumi said next Miku did not hear, as her eyes were too focused on the new student.

The same dusty rose hair. The same green eyes, though more narrowed and knowledgeable than when he was younger. The same pale skin. The same everything, if not for his new physical maturity. Miku’s heart thumped faster and harder than ever.

_ It’s him. _

“My name is Yuuma Yamada,” said Yuuma quietly. He bowed in respect. “Pleased to meet you.”

_ Pleased to meet you again too _ , Miku thought.

“Please take the empty seat in the back, Mr. Yamada, and then we can begin,” said Mrs. Megurine, professional as always. When he did so, she called for the students to open their books and the class began.

Miku, however, couldn’t care less about the kanji written on the board. As everyone took notes, she kept craning her neck farther and farther around, hoping to take a glimpse at him. 

_ He’s back. After all this time, he’s back. _

Miku’s internal monologue was interrupted by the sight of a note on her desk. She looked around the room briefly and made eye contact with Gumi, who smirked and pointed to the note. Wary, Miku picked it up and unfolded it.

_ I see you’re staring at the new guy. Are you pale because you’re sick? Love-sick? ;) _

Miku found herself blushing.  _ Should I tell her?  _

She decided to be vague and responded,

_ Maybe. I feel I know him from somewhere. _

Miku tossed the note towards Gumi’s desk and turned around to peer at him again. He was diligently taking notes like everyone else.

Another note flew onto her desk.

_ From somewhere? Miku! You didn’t tell me you had a childhood friend romance! I always say you remind me of a character from a shoujo manga. _

Miku rolled her eyes. 

_ I didn’t even say he’s my childhood friend, silly goose! _

Carefully tossing the note back, she looked up to peer at him once more.

She almost squeaked. He was  _ looking _ at her.

Yuuma’s eyes were narrowed but not mean or suspicious--they seemed calculating, as if he were trying to carefully observe her face.

She turned back around and tried to ignore the intense heat forming in her face.

Another note:

_ Haha, I saw that. Maybe you should talk to him? _

That was the golden question. Should she talk to him?  _ Could _ she talk to him?

They were both 7 or so when they had met. Would he even remember her? He had been staring at her so thoughtfully, but it could mean anything--for all she knew, he could have been trying to look at someone behind her. Or drifting off into space. Or anything else.

Miku looked down at her hands.  _ I’m not even cute like I was as a little girl...why would he want me now? _

At the thought, Miku sulked through the rest of the period, not even bothering to look like she was listening to the lesson anymore. She heaved a sigh when the bell finally rang and prepared to gather her things.

“Excuse me?”

Miku jolted at the voice and her head snapped up, only to be met with keen green eyes.

“Sorry to bother you,” Yuuma said calmly, “But I feel like I remember you from somewhere.”

  
  



	3. Know You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must be serious about this fic, I'm updating it
> 
> So first off I'd like to say that this chapter is kind of filler?? This fic will probably go slowly because I want Yuuma and Miku to be at least somewhat-good friends (I mean, Miku's psyche is gonna twist everything around so she thinks they're practically dating anyway so) and I wanted Miku's obsession to grow, not just appear.
> 
> But anyyyway, enough of me talking. Let's get to the chapter.

“M-m-m-me?!” Miku stammered instinctively, eyes darting around every which way. “Are you--”

“Kidding? No,” said Yuuma, seeming unperturbed by her bashfulness. “See, there was a girl I met once when I was little...I think her name was Mika? Miki?” At Miku’s puzzled expression, he continued somewhat sheepishly, “Anyway...she looked a lot like you." He started towards the door. “Sorry if I freaked you out. See you.”

“Wait!” Miku fumbled after him and grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

Miku struggled to gather her words. “I-I remember you too,” she said softly. “I....um...my name is Hatsune Miku.” She loosened her grip on him. “We...um...made a promise to see each other again. A long time ago, I mean.” She gave him a shy, quivering smile. “I’m sorry if I--”

“Miku!” 

Miku jumped and turned to Gumi, who was practically bouncing in excitement. “C’mon, do you know yet? Is he an old friend or not?”

“Uh…”

“You could say that,” said Yuuma nonchalantly. Miku gazed at him in surprise.

“Aaaah, that's so cute!” Gumi squealed. She reached out a hand to Yuuma. “My name's Gumi Nakajima. Nice to meet you!”

“You too,” said Yuuma, shaking it.

“Hey, Miku, let's invite him to lunch, huh?” Gumi said. “You two can catch up with each other!”

“But what if he--”

“I’d like that,” Yuuma said. He smiled. “I’d like to get to know the both of you better.”

Miku stared at him with awe.  _ His smile...it's so...warm. And sweet. Like caramel... _

“Coolio! C’mon, Miku, let's go to our next class.” Before Miku could reply, Gumi was already dragging her out the door.

Despite that, Miku found herself more excited for lunch than she’d been for anything in a long time.

  
  


********

  
  


The cafeteria bustled with the usual lunchtime noise. Students clumped together all around the room, chatting, eating and occasionally studying. The air was icy as Miku and Gumi stepped inside, scanning the area for a flash of pink.

“Do you think he's here already?” Gumi asked. Miku looked around the room, carefully studying the numerous cliques before them. There wasn't a trace of Yuuma.

“C’mon, let's wait by the door. Maybe he's not here yet,” Gumi suggested. With that, the girls stepped away from the center of the entrance and waited near the water fountain.

However, as they continued to watch the door, Miku could feel her heart sinking.  _ What if he had been joking? What if he really doesn't want to talk to me at all? What if this was a mistake? _ A heavy, raw feeling started spreading throughout her chest. _ I knew it...of course he’d never want to be with me...not even as…. _

“Hello.”

The girls looked up to see Yuuma in front of them, carrying an air of casual patience. “Sorry,” he said. “I...got a little lost on the way here.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“It's okay! We're just glad you came!” Gumi said in her usual cheery tone. As she started to lead them all to a table, Miku felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment.

_ He showed up… _ She felt like covering up her face.  _ I got so upset...why am I being so unreasonable…? _

The three found an empty table, and Gumi kept bouncing as Yuuma and Miku sat down. “I’m gonna go get bread,” she announced. She winked at Miku. “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

“We’re  _ not-- _ ”

Gumi was already out of earshot before Miku could finish her protest. She looked back to Yuuma, who gazed at her with an unreadable expression.

“S-she doesn’t mean any of that,” Miku explained, tripping over her words. “She’s just being silly. I told her I wish I had a boyfriend once and she really likes shoujo manga so she always likes trying to--”

“I don’t mind,” Yuuma interrupted. The edges of his mouth were curled up slightly.

“Eh?” Miku squeaked. Her blush started up again at the sound.

“My sister does the same thing sometimes,” Yuuma said quietly. “She’s always telling me it would be great if I actually stayed with a girl for once. She says she’s worried I’ll become a playboy that way.” His smile widened.

Miku gazed at him with wide eyes. “H-how old is your sister?”

“She’s 21,” he said. “She works as a dancer, particularly a traditional dancer. I still live with her, but she’s not home all the time.”

“Where are your parents?”

“Business trips. As usual.”

“Ah,” Miku looked down into her lap. She felt a sudden surge of both gratefulness and sadness--it was easy to forget how lucky she was, to have a big brother and a mother she saw nearly every day. “I’m sorry…”

“What for?” Yuuma asked.

“I shouldn’t ask you things like that,” she said.

Yuuma chuckled. Miku nearly melted at the sound of it. “Believe me, it’s okay,” he said. “We’re catching up, aren’t we? You can ask me anything.”

Miku couldn’t help but stammer as she said, “You..you mean it?”

“Of course,” said Yuuma.

_ He’s so wonderful...just like before… _

Miku gave him her best smile back. “Okay. Do you like music?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or leave kudos, please~


	4. Rolling Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullying sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not going too fast with this.

Sometimes, Miku would watch high school movies.

Ever since she started middle school, she watched movies and animes about high school whenever she had time. Not only did she find them entertaining (which was something that few things did), she watched them especially for their optimism. It gave her hope - while it always proved to be false - that school wasn’t as heartless, torturous and boring as she thought. For all she knew, her chance to blossom into a beautiful, worthy girl and meet her true love were just around the corner.

Miku stared at her shaking, bruised knees as she sat on the cold gym bench.

So much for any of that.

She didn’t bother to look up when the gym teacher blew his whistle, making sure her matted teal hair made curtains around her face. She scowled at her lap, frustrated by the noise.

_ Why couldn’t I share this class with one of the few people that care? _

“Okay, kids!” said Coach Al, flipping through a bunch of papers on a clipboard. “Today’s going to be pretty easy for you. We’re playing a simple game of basketball, alright? I know quite a few of you like it, but don’t get too rough, got it?”

A useless statement. Miku knew people would be rough with her no matter what.

_ Maybe I should pretend to be sick again… _

But to her chagrin, everyone got up to grab one of the dusty orange and black-lined balls from the cart. Miku stood firmly off to the side of the room as she spotted Neru, Tei, and Ling snickering at her, balls in hand.

Miku sighed.

Coach Al gave another whistle, and the class began. Miku did what she did every time the class played any kind of ball game: she ducked, dodged, and kept out of the way so those who could play well wouldn’t bump into her. Plus, it saved her the pain of getting something thrown at her or patronized for her incompetence at playing.

_ Just focus on not messing up, like you always do… _

“Hey, Hatsune!”

Miku looked up just in time to see a ball flying towards her. She was knocked back as it connected with her face, and she stumbled down to the ground. 

Disoriented, she managed to sit up and looked around frantically for the perpetrator, though she knew who it most likely was. 

Sure enough, Akita Neru waved from the court next to them. “Sorry, Hatsune!” she called, though the smile on her face was anything but sorry. “Must’ve passed in the wrong direction!”

Bull. But out of force of habit, Miku mumbled a shaky, “don’t worry about it” and stood up. She then stumbled around the court to give the illusion of play again, ignoring Neru whisper to her possé behind her.

_ What are they planning for me now? _

Just then, Coach Al blew his whistle again to get the class’s attention. He was standing near the door. “Kids, these two ladies need my help in the softball fields,” he announced, pointing the electric blue and dark green-haired girls standing in the gym doorway. “I’ll be gone for just a few minutes. Don’t do anything crazy, or it’ll be detention for you.” With that, he left.

Miku could feel her face pale. As soon as Al was gone, Neru walked up to her court. “Hey, Flower!” she called.

_ No, no, no… _

“Do you think we could trade Hatsune for Xin over there?” Neru pointed to the purple-haired girl in braids inside her own court.

Flower gave Neru an icy stare, and then looked back at Miku. Flower’s eyes gave Miku chills. When she turned back to Neru, she said, “I don’t see why not.”

“Great!” Neru said happily, and her hateful eyes turned on Miku. Miku felt her body run cold with dread. “C’mon, Hatsune, let’s  _ play.” _

And Miku ran.

Miku flew straight out of the back doors of the gym and into the hallway, “no leaving the classroom” be damned. She could hear Neru and the others laughing behind her in the gym, basketballs bouncing after her. Miku’s sneakers slapped across the tile of the school floors, and within minutes she was locked into a stall in the girl’s bathroom.

_ My heart is still pumping… _

How she  _ lied_ to Mikuo. The bullying would never end, would it? She couldn’t keep switching schools forever. She was going to be stuck hiding and running away because if she didn’t, all they would do is strike her and hurt her and step on her again…  


Crouching on the bathroom tile, Miku began to cry.

She hadn’t cried like this in a while. She cried loud and hard, big sobs rippling through her as she futilely tried to stop the onslaught of tears. For once, she didn’t care if someone heard or not. She needed to let out this pain. 

_ I don’t care… _

“Miku?”

Miku hiccupped, and cupped her hands over her mouth in shock.

_ That voice.  _ __ _ He couldn’t be… _

“Miku? Is that you in there?”

It had to be him. His voice wasn’t low enough to be Al’s. Miku managed to swallow her despair and quickly wiped her face, brushing her hands on her gym shorts as she slowly made her way from the stall to the door. She opened it, and she was met with familiar lime green eyes.

“Y-Yuuma?” she mumbled. “Sh-shouldn’t you be in class?”

“I forgot my transfer papers in my locker. Had to bring them to the office. Are you okay?” Yuuma asked. A look of deep concern was plastered on his face.

“I’m okay,” Miku lied through her teeth.  _ Habit. _ “I...I needed to go to the bathroom.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” said Yuuma. Miku flinched. “Do you need help? Do you want to go to the nurse?”

Miku opened her mouth to answer.  _ No, I’m fine, nothing happened to me… _

However, all that came out was a new wave of tears. Yuuma’s eyes widened, and he slowly put an arm around her and led her from the bathroom to an empty classroom. He shut the door and sat in front of her.

“You can start from the beginning,” he said simply.

So Miku did just that. Before she could stop herself, she told Yuuma everything, from first grade with Ritsu to the events with Neru. About the moving from place to place to escape the torment. About the threats and the occasional flower on her desks. About the beatings and the gossip and how every time she tried to act a certain way, they found a flaw to pick at.

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” she whispered, looking into her lap instead of up at him. “I’m tired of moving. I’m tired of having to pull Mikuo away from his friends and Mom and Dad away from their jobs because of how I feel. I’m tired of being hated no matter what I do. I just wish I could...I could…”

“Die?”

Miku’s head snapped up to gaze at him. His expression was placid. “That’s what you want to say, right?” he asked calmly.

Despite the alarm written all over her face, she nodded.

Yuuma looked out the window of the classroom into the grounds, apparently deep in thought. Miku grew increasingly restless as the silence droned on.

“I’m sorry,” he said eventually.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. His eyes were fixed firmly on hers again, and Miku’s pulse quickened. “I’m not good at comforting people, but...I can say one thing.” He leaned towards her, and Miku felt the blood rush to her face. “I’m going to help you.”

“Help…?”

“Yes, help you,” he said again. “I know I haven’t known you very long at all, but I can say now that you’re my friend. I don’t know how these people can do these things to someone who never hurt them, but it’s wrong. Sick, even.” His hand clenched into a fist beside him. “So you’re not alone, okay? Don’t even  _ think _ about dying. I’ll do what I can to make sure you’re not going to be hurt anymore. Alright?”

Miku shrunk from his intensity, but a strange, wonderful wave of relief crashed over her. He would help. He was going to help her. She could see the sincerity, the determination, inside him.

_ It’s just like in the beginning… _

After that, Miku let Yuuma take her back to the gym. She apologized when Al scolded her for leaving, and gracefully took her detention. She even made an effort to play as the class rolled to an end and everyone was called in to change. 

She had come to a conclusion.

_ Yuuma Yamada is my hero. _ __

_ Yuuma Yamada is my protector. _ __

_ Yuuma Yamada is my one true love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos or comments please~


End file.
